


Beach Day

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Beaches, Dirrty talk, F/M, Shameless Smut, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Seth takes Kate to the beach. Things don't go as planned, but he makes it up to her.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy smut and it just turned into regular ol' smut! Sorry, not sorry. Inspired by this ["sethkate" art ](https://www.yehudadevir.com/single-post/2017/06/21/Beach-please)
> 
> Dedicated to Dee and Deb for being wonderful enablers and troublemakers.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

It was only supposed to be the two of them. 

Seth had planned out the entire day. Wake up early, grab some breakfast at Kate's favorite diner, then make the hour-long drive to Galveston. 

It was only supposed to be the two of them on the beach, and it was for maybe an hour.

Then, they started trickling in. 

First, it was the man with the hairy chest and beer belly who parked his ass a few feet away from them. He stuck a giant yellow umbrella into the sand and waved at them. 

“Howdy,” he said with a drawl. 

Seth grunted from his beach chair while Kate waved back from her spot on her towel.

“Don't encourage him,” Seth said, narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses.

She poked his leg with her toe. “Look at who's grouchy.” 

“I'm not grouchy,” he mumbled.

Next came the older couple, both tanned and toned as they spread out their mat on the other side of them. The woman slathered on suntan lotion and handed the bottle to her husband who did the same to his leathery orange skin.

“That reminds me...” Laying on her stomach, Kate reached behind her back to untie her bikini top. It was already bad enough her lime green two-piece with the tiny watermelon slices fit her body snugly in all the right places, but now she was going topless. If they were alone, he would have turned her over and kissed those beautiful tits.

“Seth?” Kate held out the bottle of sunscreen. “Do my back for me?”

He wished there other things he could do to her, but he slid out of his chair and squeezed the white goop out of the bottle. As soon as he placed his hands on Kate's back, she sighed and rested her cheek on her folded arms.

“Sorry, princess,” he said, massaging the lotion into her warm skin. “I thought we'd have the beach all to ourselves today.”

“Well, it is a public beach, you know.”

“Wished we had some privacy though.”

She lifted her head, smiling. “So, that was your plan all along? To seduce me on the beach?”

“It's working, isn't it?” He moved his hands to her lower back, gently squeezing her there with his fingers. 

She moaned. 

“How's that feel?” he asked, smirking.

She hummed in approval. “Feels good.”

Just as he lowered his hands to that perfect ass of hers, something hard hit him in the back of the head. 

“What the—” With a scowl, he turned around, rubbing his head. Whoever did that was gonna pay. 

“Sorry, mister!” A boy around ten years old ran over to him, holding a racket. His hair was covered in a blue baseball cap and he wore black swim trunks with an Iron Man T-shirt. “Can I have my ball back?”

Giggling, Kate tossed the small red ball back to him. 

“Thanks,” the boy said, running back to his family who had just arrived to the beach. There was Mom and Dad carrying a cooler, an older brother holding an umbrella, two younger sisters spraying each other with water guns, and look, even Grandma made it. 

“Watch where you throw that thing next time!” Seth shouted at his retreating figure. 

Kate was still giggling, hiding her smile behind her hand. 

“Was it really that funny?” he said, fixing his hair. 

She nodded. “Totally. Now, tie me back up and let's get in the water.”

“Wait, I think I missed a spot.” He reached for her back again. 

“Seth...”

“All right, all right.” He tied the strings to her bikini top together, then smacked her ass. “You're ready to go, princess.”

She yelped, hitting his arm. “Hey!”

Seth jumped to his feet and helped Kate up. Holding hands, they made their way to the ocean. Seth had only ever been to the Pacific Ocean, but there was something about the Gulf of Mexico that was more inviting. The water was much warmer, the sky more blue, and the view—he smiled at Kate—well, the view was spectacular. 

“It's too bad Richie can't see any of this,” she said as they waded into the water.

“Eh, we can bring him back when it's night out.”

Kate looked out to the sunlight reflecting on the ocean. “It's not the same.”

They stopped walking when the water was up to their waist.

“You're already our little ball of sunshine. That's enough.” Seth wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her shoulder, tasting the sun on her skin. 

She locked her fingers around the back of his neck and brought his mouth to hers, her tongue sweeping in between his lips and capturing his groan. The kiss seemed to go on forever. He pulled her closer, pressing his hard bulge against her leg. 

“Let's get out of here,” he said when they pulled away.

“But we're having so much fun.” She smiled and pushed him into the water. Laughing, she swam away, splashing him as she fled.

“I'm gonna get you.” He swam after her, catching up to her a few moments later. Once she was in his arms again, he watched the water droplets fall from her dark hair, down her cute nose and her pink lips, then to the valley of her breasts. 

“You want fun, huh?” he said, kissing her again.

This time, he dipped his hand underwater and in between her legs.

“Seth!” She slapped his hand away. “We're kinda in public here.”

They looked back at the beach which was completely packed now. 

“Then, let's go somewhere more private,” he said, kissing her neck. 

She threaded her fingers through his hair. “Where?”

“My car.”

“You wanna fuck me in the backseat of the Camaro?”

He lifted his head, grinning. “The plan was to fuck you on the beach, but the entire city of Galveston decided to show up today.”

She rolled her eyes. “We didn't come all this way to do it in the backseat.”

“Okay, sweetheart, what do you suggest?”

She pointed behind him. 

A bright blue building sat on a hill overlooking the beach. The Ocean Inn.

“A fucking motel?” he said.

“You want privacy right?”

“What I want is to get you out of this bikini.”

She hooked her arms around his neck again, bringing their foreheads together. “Then, let's go get a room.”

**

Seth ended up dropping $109 for the room. He texted Richie to let him know the day trip to the beach had now turned into an overnighter. Richie texted back the devil and high-five emojis. 

“What did Richie say?” Kate said, coming out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She was still wearing her watermelon bikini.

“Uh, he said have fun.” Seth placed his phone on the nightstand and walked over to her. “So, where were we?” 

“Something about taking off my bikini,” she said, dropping the towel. 

“Oh, yeah...” He tilted her head back, her green eyes dark with desire, her lips parted. “God, you look so sexy right now, princess. You know how hard it was for me to stop touching you on the beach?”

“Who's stopping you now?” She moved his hands to her waist. 

With a low growl, he tightened his hold on her and pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together. He didn't waste any time reaching behind her and pulling the strings of her bikini top loose. Once the garment was on the floor, he lowered his head, taking her right nipple into his mouth. Kate moaned his name. Guiding her to the bed, he moved his mouth to her other breast as she reclined back on the mattress. 

“I could kiss you all day,” Seth said. “Your mouth, your tits...” He dropped his hand in between her thighs. 

Kate gasped. “Yes...”

“Want me to kiss you there, sweetheart?” He was already moving his mouth down her stomach. 

Her breathing hitched. “Please, Seth...” Fingers running through his hair. “Put your mouth on me.”

He pressed his smile on her belly button before removing her bikini bottom. Quickly, he returned to her open legs. Her pink pussy bare and smooth, glistening with her juices. She smelled like saltwater and sunshine. Dropping to his knees, he spread her legs even wider. Sometimes, he couldn't believe this was all his, that _she_ was all his. 

“You're already so wet.” Seth licked her inner thigh first. “Can't wait to taste you.”

“Fuck,” Kate sighed.

He lifted his gaze to watch her squeeze her breasts together, her mouth open, panting. Then, he moved his tongue to her pussy, thrusting his tongue into her slit. Her body leapt off the mattress; he held her down by her waist, keeping his tongue inside her.

“Yes, Seth...so good...” She moved her hands to his head, tugging on his hair. “Right there...ahhh...yes....”

Seth buried his tongue deeper inside her, licking and tasting her until she started to shake. Knowing she was close to coming, he lifted himself up and replaced his tongue with his fingers. He wanted her to taste how much she wanted him. He covered his body with hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She moaned loudly as he fucked her faster with his fingers. Still kissing her, he pushed down on her clit, causing her to cry out.

“That's it, baby,” he said, watching her let go. “Come for me...let me feel you come on my fingers...”

Kate cried out his name, burying her hot face into the crook of his neck. When her body went limp, he pulled his slick fingers out from her.

“You're so good. See how good you are?” He offered her his fingers covered in her juices, and like a good girl, she opened her mouth for him. He slipped them in between her lips. She moaned around his fingers, licking them clean. When she was done, she rolled them over so that he was on his back. 

“Time to take those off,” she said, tugging on his swimming shorts. 

He raised his ass so she could slide them down his legs. Now, he was on his display for Kate. She wrapped her small hand around his hard cock, and his jaw clenched in anticipation. 

“My turn,” she said, smiling.

As soon as she took his cock into her mouth, he let out a loud groan. She moved her head up and down, sliding her tongue over him while her fingers played with his balls.

“Oh, fuck...” It was almost embarrassing how close he was to coming already, but he held off. As much as he loved Kate sucking him off, he wanted to come inside that pussy. 

“Kate, baby...” He cradled the back of her head and waited until she looked up. Fuck, she looked gorgeous. Her lips swollen red from sucking his cock and her cheeks still rosy from coming on his fingers. 

“What?” she said breathlessly.

“Let me kiss you.”

And it was the truth. He did want to kiss her.

Slowly, Kate made her way up his body. His cock, wet from his pre-cum and Kate's mouth, sliding in between her breasts, then over her stomach, until it rested against her warm center. 

“Is this what you what?” she asked, pressing her mouth against his while her pussy pressed against his cock.

“I want that kiss first.” With one hand, he grabbed the back of her head and thrust his tongue inside her mouth again. His other hand reached in between their bodies and guided his cock into her. She cried out as she sank down on him. 

“Ride me,” he said, kissing her. “Fuck me as hard as you want.”

She sat up, placing her hands flat on his chest. Then, she started to move on top of him. Again, he watched her let herself go. It was like watching art in motion. The way she threw her head back so her long dark hair fell behind her shoulders. The way her tits swayed each time she moved. The way she bit her lip as she searched for her release. 

“That's it.” He thrust up to meet her. “You're doing so good, so damn good...” He squeezed her ass, his cock slipping in and out of her. She leaned forward so her breasts were in his face. Hungrily, he latched on to her tits, sucking on her pink nipples.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. “Ohhh, Seth...fuck...” She continued to bounce on his dick, the sound of their slapping bodies melding with the ocean waves crashing outside their window. Soon, she was wailing in his ear, her walls clenching around his cock, and her trembling body collapsed on top of him. 

As Seth caught her, he reversed their positions, his hard cock still inside her.

“My turn,” he said.

Kate cried out as he began to thrust in and out of her aching pussy. “Yes...more...give me more...”

He wrapped her legs around him, driving deeper inside her. Kate's nails racked down his back until her hands reached his ass. 

“Harder, Seth, please, make it hurt a little, it's okay...”

Fuck. How could he ignore a request like that? He lifted her legs in the air until she lay spread-eagled on the bed. The new position made Kate wail.

“Yes, oh, god...” She twisted her nipples in between her fingers, her eyes staring right at him. “Your cock feels so good inside me, so big, so full...”

Even though he could instantly come right there and then, he still held off. Not yet, he told himself. 

“Do you still want more?” he said.

Kate whimpered. “Please...I need it...need more of you...please, Seth...”

“Ah, baby...” He lowered her legs, pushing her knees up to her chest. “Gonna fuck that pretty pussy of yours until you're screaming my name.”

She nodded. “Yes, now, Seth, do it now.”

He moved on top of her again, practically folding her in half as he thrust in and out of her at an urgent, erratic pace. Judging by her moans, Kate didn't seem to mind. 

“Ohhh...Seth...more...I want...I want...”

He cupped her face with his left hand. “Tell me, baby, tell me what you want.”

She grasped his wrist, lowering his hand until it was wrapped around her neck.

_Make it hurt a little..._

Gently, he started to squeeze.

“Yes,” Kate sighed, her eyes closing.

He kept his hand around her neck as his cock moved in and out of her soaked pussy. With his free hand, he rubbed Kate's clit. 

She opened her eyes. “Seth...”

“You gonna be a good girl and come for me again?” He squeezed her neck, a little tighter this time.

Kate nodded, her pussy clenching around his cock in response.

“Let me see you, baby,” he said. “Let me see how hard you can come, and I wanna hear my name when you do.”

With his hand locked around her neck, he fucked her until she was wailing and screaming his name, her nails digging into his arms. He came right after her, his hot cum shooting into her pulsating pussy. 

She hugged him to her. “That's it, baby.” Her voice soft in his ear. “That's it.”

He pulled out of her, his cum leaking out of her pussy and on to her thighs. With a long sigh, he collapsed beside Kate, their sweaty bodies tangled together. 

“Jesus Christ,” he swore.

“It's Kate.” She kissed his cheek. Such an innocent gesture after everything they just did.

Seth turned to look at her and sure enough, she was smiling.

“You okay?” he asked, tracing her neckline. The choking thing was new, but hell, it wasn't like they weren't already doing kinky stuff. 

She blushed. “Yeah, I liked it.” Then, she buried her face into his shoulder as she started to giggle.

“What?” he said.

She looked back up at him. “I bet we couldn't have done any of that on the beach.”

He smiled with her. Maybe having their beach day interrupted was the best thing to happen to them after all. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” he asked, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. 

She shrugged. “I heard Crystal Beach is pretty nice.”

“Another beach?”

“They should have a motel too, right?” she said, her green eyes twinkling.

He pulled on her hair, bringing her mouth to him. “Oh, they better.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Song on repeat while writing: "Radio Lust" by The Blancos


End file.
